


Fleeting Flames

by icedpocarie



Category: Haikyuu!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Hinata is a ball of sunshine, Kageyama is a dork, M/M, Shippy Gen, Slice of Life, everyone has flames, haikyuu characters in khr universe, mafia!hq, more gen than shippy, they work better on the battlefield, with rare blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedpocarie/pseuds/icedpocarie
Summary: The time is now for Japan to conquer the Underworld. Or at least, that is what the remaining legacies of the Vongola Decimo hope for. Karasuno Famiglia is up for the running - and they discover secrets that they never expected.aka: hq characters in khr universeaka 2.0: khr charas legacies





	Fleeting Flames

In the past, Japan may not have been the powerhouse country in the Underworld. However, with the rise of the Vongola the Tenth – the Neo Vongola Primo – in the last fifty years, has made the country the eye of the storm when it comes to the mafia.

Even now, after the rages of the war has ebbed down – and as the Vongola family had eventually departed back to Italy – Japan had become the birthplace of various groups and families, aiming to make their own mark in the dirty and bloody history.

Ever since he joined, the vigilante group that Tanaka had been in - Karasuno – was not one of the major powerhouses. Not in Japan, and not even in Miyagi. Though there was a time that they had one of the strongest aspiring mafias a good decade back, those members had already left – either dead, missing, scouted, or imprisoned.

Fallen Powerhouse, the Flightless Crows – the name Karasuno that once evoked fear had already given way to snickers and sneers. During the first year that he was a part of the group, Tanaka couldn’t help but get angry at the taunts – giving in to baits left and right.

But just as the title of their Famiglia had fallen almost suddenly in years, it has also rose up – quickly, surprisingly, without giving any other family the time to breathe.

Tanaka wouldn’t admit it in front of them, but he thinks that part of it is because of the new recruits that they got a year back. In the span of one year, the name Karasuno brought back some semblance of terror – and with the pure black outfit that they don in every fight that they had, he knew that most groups hope not to have any altercations with them.

After all, they –

“Tanaka-san,” and like the person that he is, Kageyama fails to notice that Tanaka was reminiscing things. The taller boy went in front of him, a small frown forming marring his face as he reported, “I broke the new ring I bought a week ago.”

Tanaka takes the time to look at Kageyama and even as his friend – and sempai, he’d proudly like to add – even Tanaka gets taken aback by him at times. Kageyama’s eyes always bore an unflustered look – whether he was thinking about food or their next enemy.

Tanaka uses his appearance to continue his self reminiscing, and he remembers the first time that he meets Kageyama. Unlike the rest of the new kids, Kageyama was someone who already made a name for himself before he entered Karasuno.

In fact, his name is famed far and wide – the King of the Court – they’d call him and for the longest time, Tanaka thought that Kageyama was just an overrated bastard.

That is, until he happened upon Kageyama taking down an entire group of people – who Tanaka recognized as those in the wanted posters for taking hostages out of children. Kageyama looked far too young in comparison with his enemies and a part of Tanaka wanted to help out.

And then, he was stopped dead in his tracks when Kageyama lights up his ring – and in a flash of clear, undeniably clear, purple flames, the entire group went down as Kageyama approached the children.

At that moment, he knew that the rumors were true. Kageyama Tobio is a menace – and one whose control over his flame was without comparison. With members like Nishinoya and Asahi in his family, Tanaka isn’t unfamiliar to high-level techniques, but the degree that he managed his Cloud attribute… it can only be called as divine.

A month after and Daichi picked up a wounded Kageyama from somewhere. In his thanks, Kageyama offers his loyalty, under the condition that he is never forbidden to fight.

And if Tanaka thought that Kageyama was terrifying as an enemy, he can only say that the awe – and envy, as well as fear – multiplied during the first mission that they shared together. Contrary to the usual purple flames that accompany his image, Kageyama brings out a pure and clear sky flame that was tinted with fleeting cloud ones.

_“Ah, I don’t use it most of the time.” Kageyama explains afterwards, when he takes down every single one of the oppositions, “I can’t manage it as well as the Cloud flames.”_

He said it so casually that Tanaka wanted to hit him in the head just for being so blessed with both the looks _and_ the talent. Some people just had to take the luck of the entire populace.

But that wasn’t to say that Tanaka is only envious of Kageyama. After all, a large part of why Karasuno has managed to rebuild as far as they had was because of him. And despite his talents and fame, Kageyama was never one to brag, either.

He usually complies to missions and while he _does_ go missing from time to time, he never fails to be part of important occasions. If only he was better at his words, he can be –

“Tanaka-san.” This time, Kageyama interrupts Tanaka again and the older boy can only give a pointed glare. Kageyama, as he usually is, doesn’t even wavers and then, like he was just a bit annoyed, repeats, “My ring broke.”

“I know, you said it already.” Tanaka finally answers him – returns the files of Kageyama Tobio back on his mind – and adds, “Have you already told Daichi-san?”

“He’s signing a treaty with those lightning towers so he isn’t here.” Kageyama shakes his head. Kageyama looks a little desperate – and more than a little irritated – when he added, “I need a better ring.”

Tanaka points out the obvious, “You can just wait and buy when he comes, right?”

“I –“ Kageyama pauses, “There’s this –“

“What,” Before he can continue, Tsukishima Kei – the second of the four new recruits – speaks up from where he was sitting. He looks at Kageyama with a smug sneer as he asks, “Normal rings don’t suit your Kingly tastes?”

Kageyama’s eyes immediately narrow at that, but he doesn’t say anything back. While he was more prone to taking bait – as Tanaka had in the past – a year ago, he was far calmer now, becoming a truly cloudy sky. The perfect calm before the storm.

And while Tanaka has confidence in his patience, he _is_ also the only semi-adult in the room, so he takes his attention towards Tsukishima as he scolds, “Hey, don’t rile Kageyama like that.”

The blond boy only offers him a small shrug as his eyes went back to the book on his hands. Tanaka feels like a headache is coming – as they usually do when Tsukishima is feeling particularly playful.

Tanaka remembers the first time that Tsukishima arrives at the group’s door. With Yamaguchi – another one of the recruits, who Tanaka will relate later – on his side, Tsukishima is more than a little jaded when he asks,

 _“Hey, this family accepts anyone, right?_ ”

Tanaka almost jumped him at that – though Daichi glared at him, stopping him in his tracks. Tsukishima offered him a pacifying, smug smile and for the longest time, Tanaka thinks that he’s nothing but an arrogant, tall brat.

At least, until the moment when Tsukishima of all people went head to head with Ushijima – wielder of the famed Flames of Wrath – to protect their base. Granted, everyone immediately went for backup but it was the thought that counts.

And while Tsukishima isn’t divinely talented like Kageyama – no one really is, though – his attitude and – rare – will makes his Mist flames dangerous. With his sharp intellect, he can make a variety of illusions that can swallow people who have their guard down.

Tsukishima’s choice of weapon is usually a cloak that he uses to hide his presence from the reality – and then, unleash things that came out from people’s very own nightmare. Paired with his cynical attitude, it is nothing short of a feast when Tsukishima enters the battlefield.

There is also the fact that Tsukishima makes for a great covert operator – being one of the best when it comes to Karasuno’s sneak operations. He also makes an eloquent speaker – which is usually a good thing…

Unless it was a time like this, that is.

Tsukishima must have noticed that Tanaka’s head was a little on the clouds because he points out, “Tanaka-san, why don’t _you_ buy the king a ring?”

He seemed to have changed his target and Tanaka glares at him – which he only returns with a small shrug.

“I’m not allowed to use the treasury.” Tanaka grits out with his teeth. It was because he almost used up the family’s money once upon a time – with Nishinoya – and the look that Tsukishima gives him explains that he also knows it.

“Wait, Kageyama.” Yamaguchi Tadashi – the third of the recruits, a little easier to pacify than the rest of them – speaks up, as if knowing that there would be a three-way quarrel if he didn’t. He was initially managing some of the paperwork – to help out Yachi, who was out with the beautiful Shimizu – and didn’t declare his presence until now.

Kageyama looks at him, head tilted to the side and asks, “Hm?”

“Didn’t we buy a Rank B ring?” The words brought silence in the room. After all, the rest of the room wore the same rank of ring and as far as they knew, their rings _didn’t_ break.

“Yeah?” Kageyama, ever the oblivious, blinks his eyes, and explains, “I used the wrong flame.”

Which meant that he used his Cloudy Sky flames – the one Ukai-san called as the Calm Before the Storm ones.

“Oh.” Wisely, Yamaguchi stops the conversation at that – not wanting to know where exactly he used the flame. He places the attention back to Tanaka as he suggests, “Tanaka-san, how about calling Daichi-san…?”

Tsukishima laughs as the mundane suggestion, knowing full-well that both Tanaka and Kageyama didn’t think of that. As Tanaka reddens slightly, he nods his thanks to Yamaguchi.

In line with his reminiscing, he also remembers the first time that he meets Yamaguchi. He remembers him especially because he looked the opposite of the sneering Tsukishima, shaking slightly as he introduced himself.

For the longest time, Yamaguchi didn’t possess the high-level that the rest of the new recruits had. Whether it was the flame clarity, flame control, mental or physical attribute, he had never particularly stood out.

While the other three spent their time on field works – Kageyama and Hinata on battlefields and Tsukishima on spying – Yamaguchi opted to stay, helping out with base duties and paperworks instead.

For Tanaka, it wasn’t like it was a bad trait. While Yamaguchi was a little cowardly, there was no doubt that he was reliable. And from appeasing the other three new recruits and offering his help everywhere, he was a pleasant member of their family.

Besides, it wasn’t like families only ever had soldiers, anyway. Tanaka would rather be one, but he was at least versed enough that technicians are just as important.

And while Tanaka only thought of Yamaguchi as a technician, he showed a rare will that surprised the rest of their family when he brought out his Rain flames to help impede the mercenaries that tried to occupy their base.

From then, Tanaka would occasionally use his flames to help bring the tides to their favor – but he must have become accustomed with base works because he still preferred them over the field ones.

And then, there was –

“Kageyama!” Loud and cheerful, the voice of the newest person on the room resounded, “You’re late!”

Hinata Shoyou – despite his short appearance, he has an unbelievable regeneration skill that is second to none in the prefecture. A bubbly character with a pretty optimistic outlook – it was almost eerie how different he can be when he was on a mission.

Tanaka remembers meeting Hinata in the weirdest fashion – with him saying that he admired a former member of their famiglia, the famed Little Giant, and that he wants to be like him,

 _“I’m here because of the Little Giant!_ ”

Hinata says, loud and proud, and takes the attention of everyone in the room. That declaration was cut short because he found the bandaged Kageyama in the room and let out a shout. Apparently, Kageyama took down someone that he was supposed to and because of that, he’d think of the other boy as his rival ever since.

The arrival of Hinata signals that the peaceful days of their famiglia was over – because between him, Tanaka, and Nishinoya, the number of those who were pretty expressive only increased.

At the beginning, Hinata was far from the best when it comes to controlling his flames. In fact, he was one of the worst – having a hard time keeping his Sun flames from overwhelming him with his passion.

But while he isn’t the best when it comes to manipulating his inherent attribute, the members of the family soon realized that Hinata’s regenerating ability was monstrous. The smallest of scratches would be healed up in a second and large wounds would take shorter timeframes.

Maybe it was because his sun flames powered up his cells, but his physical abilities were also better than the average person. He can jump higher and run faster than an average human being – and when he enters a battlefield, he is far too fast to be caught up by any opposition.

It was then that Suga buys him special gloves and shoes – increasing his power and speed even further.

Tanaka couldn’t remember exactly how many times he was left in dust because Hinata would immediately let loose on any enemy that they have. And while his concentration sharpens when he is against a Mafioso, it multiplies when he is after a criminal.

Hinata is also as sunny as his attribute. While he may be a little naïve at times, his attitude has brought their family more than a few allegiances. From one of the cornerstone of the Great Wall to the technician of the Cats, he has made a lot of unlikely friends.

Among of them was the reluctant Kageyama, who is only frowning as he repeats – for the third time, “My ring broke.”

Like the rest of them, Hinata is taken aback – but only momentarily. He points out to Kageyama, “Why not use your original ring, then?”

That ring Hinata was telling was a top-class ring that Kageyama always had, though Tanaka has only seen him use it less than five times. But Tanaka knew that it was of a high-caliber because during the battle with Shiratorizawa, it managed to stay intact even when Kageyama used his mixed flames.

“We’re supposed to _subdue_ the ones in the poster, right?” Kageyama frowns, “They’ll get killed with it – they’re not strong enough.”

Before Hinata can continue their conversation, Tanaka picks out an important detail and he asks, “Wait – subdue _who_?”

Kageyama and Hinata exchanged glances and Tanaka gives them a grin – showing them that they are _definitely_ not leaving this room unless they spill the beans.

They may be part of the power recruits of the family, but Tanaka was a _sempai_ and there’s no way that he’s going to let them engage in a dangerous decision alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that has been eating my mind for the longest time, so I... yeah. Hahahaha, this story seems so ambitious but I really like it and have already made several plots for future chapters. Also, most story would be in the POV of a single person, though it changes every chapter.
> 
> For the next chapter, I'm thinking about either box-weapon hunting or ring shopping or... both. For the meantime, there's peace but well... peace never really stays long, does it?
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
